


Good People

by orphan_account



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 08:49:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a slow burn fanfic of what I wish would happen based on the 6x15 script spoilers. When Daryl, Michonne, Glenn and Maggie are on a supply run; Daryl recognizes the woods as the place his stuff was taken from him and is determined to find the people responsible. None of them are prepared for who they find when they are captured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good People

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to take everyone's advice and wrote the first chapter. :)

Daryl understood where they were coming from: Glenn, Maggie and Michonne. They needed to get back to the group. With the Alexandrians with them, the group was on constant vigilance, protecting more than just themselves. Knowing all that, Daryl still couldn’t go back. 

Pretending he didn’t hear them calling after him, Daryl continued walking through the shrubs and burnt trees that surrounded him. It had took over a month to find this spot again. After Sasha, Abraham and him had escaped Negan’s round up gang, they walked into Hell itself back home. Somehow, the whole group had gotten out alive and met up about five miles away from the town. It was gone, perished to walkers. From that moment on, Daryl had decided to find this place again and the bastards you had taken his stuff. He was going to make them pay for that and get his crossbow back. 

At least, he told himself that was his only reason. He didn’t want to think that the real reason he wanted to find them was to see if anyone else from their group wanted out like they did, but were trapped-forced to stay and ‘work off’ their payment.

He could hear Glenn, Maggie and Michonne coming up behind as he croached to get a better look at the tracks he had been following for a while. 

“Daryl, we gotta go.” Glenn said, coming up on him. 

“Go whenever ya want. I got somethin’ to do.” Daryl said, not looking up from the tracks.

“You gotta let this go.” Maggie said, putting her hand on Daryl’s shoulder. He just brushed it off.

“I gotta do this. For her.” Daryl said, staring at Maggie with an intensity she didn’t quite understand.

“She’s gone.” Glenn whispered.

“Don’t matter. Still gotta do it,” was all the reply Daryl could offer as he got up and kept tracking. He heard their footsteps as they made to follow him. He turned around to tell them to go back, when he felt instant pain in his shoulder and heard the shot of impact on his body.

Daryl fell to the ground, just as the blonde man who had taken his stuff walked out into the open from behind a large boulder. He had shot Daryl from behind and was now standing over him; this time his gun was aimed to his head.

“Put your weapons down, or I will kill him.” The man ordered, as both Maggie and Glenn drew their guns. “Guess who are stupider than me.” He sneered down at Daryl.

“Stupider ain’t a word, dickhead.” Daryl snarled, through the pain.  
“Shut up, Daryl.” Glenn said, eyeing the stranger. 

“Nah,” was all Daryl could manage.

“You know, I could just shoot your friends and let you bleed to death out here or better yet, let off a few more shots and let the dead ones get you.” Dwight said, bending down so that he was eye to eye with the man he shot. 

“Do it then.” Daryl said, trying to still the bleeding in his shoulder with his bandanna. He wasn’t going to give the guy the satisfaction of begging. 

The blonde man stared at his for a moment, almost with a look of admiration. It quickly faded. “Can’t. Got orders.”

“Orders from who?” Michonne said, her eyebrow raised.

“Negan. You gotta come with me. All of you.” 

‘Well, shit.’ Daryl thought. One thing after another. Daryl saw Glenn’s face fall; he told the whole group about the run in with that gang and they all knew that what was waiting for them wouldn’t be good. 

“We ain’t goin anywhere, if you don’t let us patch him up.” Maggie said, standing her ground with the blonde.

After a moment, he motioned for Maggie to come forward. Maggie immediately got her bag and came to Daryl. “It’s just got supplies in it.” She said, before the blonde could even ask. Pulling out gauze, she got Daryl’s jacket off him and applied pressure to the shoulder wound. 

“It went through. That’s good.” She said. “Keep pressure on it. Can you stand?” She asked, trying to help him up. Slowly, Daryl pushed himself off the ground. 

“Get movin’” The blonde said, pointing his gun at Michonne and Glenn. The both moved forward to stand by Maggie and Daryl. The blonde grabbed Daryl and tied his hands together, he motioned for the others to move forward with his gun to Daryl’s head again. 

Because there was nothing else they could do, all of them started moving with no idea what or who they were moving towards.


End file.
